


I Meant Every Word

by bluecowfigurine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bruises, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Hux, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux plays along when Kylo calls him daddy during sex, much to Kylo's embarrassment.<br/>These space pissbabies are an emotional rollarcoaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Meant Every Word

Hux’s pace was brutal; the day’s frustration had seemed never ending and he was determined to take it out on Kylo Ren’s taunt ass. He had one hand on the little shit’s waist and one with a fist full of tangled black curls, his head resting on Ren’s shoulder, teeth deep in the soft flesh of his neck. He hadn’t even bothered to slowly prepare Ren like he normally did, just forced him on the bed, slicked his cock, and plunged in. The scream of absolute pleasure and pain and shock to the knight’s system that had filled the room would be the subject of Hux’s lust for weeks. The sounds that were now engulfing their bodies were almost as delicious, the panting and whimpering and moaning, grunting and slapping of skin, they were all working with the physical sensation of raw fucking to push both men towards their climaxes. Ren was blabbering more than usual, in a state of seeming unawareness of what was actually leaving his mouth, his sense completely shattered by Hux.

“Ugh fuck _fuck_ , holy fuck, Hux, oh daddy, Hux! Fuck me!”

_What the fuck did he just say_

“Fuck, _daddy_ , holy shit!”

_That’s what I thought he said_

Hux leaned up and threw Ren’s legs over his shoulders, holding them for support as he managed to increase his pace enough to throw his lover over the edge, cum painting his white muscled abdomen, soon followed by his own climax filling Ren’s ass with his lust. Hux thrust into him one last time as he planted a biting kiss onto quivering lips, catching Ren’s moan in his mouth. He pulled himself away from the taller man and laid down on the bed beside him, attempting to catch his breath. When he was nearly there, he sat up to collect himself further and get dressed.

“Ren, c’mon we have to get back to the bridge.” He turned and looked at his disheveled lover who was still prone on his back, legs mostly closed, cock now soft and laying in its own cum. This was Hux’s favorite way to see Kylo, completely ruined by his passion. Ren had his arm draped over his face, hiding his current emotion to the point Hux thought he was sleeping. He leaned down and kissed his upper abdomen, that wonderful little hollow area between his ribs.

“Ren, you can’t sleep, especially not here. We have work to finish.” With a grunt Kylo rolled to his side, away from Hux.

“Are you pouting? Why the hell are you pouting? I just fucked you, what more do you want?... Fuck, Ren, is this about what you said, what you called me? _Daddy_?”

“Shut up, Hux. Now. If you know what’s good for you, do not mention it again.”

Hux tugged at his arm, trying to get the younger man to look at him. “Honestly, Kylo, stop it. You said something you didn’t mean to, get over it. I’m not bothered by it, so there’s nothing wrong.”

“ _Hux_.”

“Fine, whatever. If you know what’s good for you, be back on the bridge in ten minutes.” With that, Hux gathered his clothes, dressed in the other room, and left.

Kylo did make it back to the bridge, later than Hux had demanded, but he was there nevertheless. They both worked in silence, which wasn’t very unusual, though the silence usually felt more comfortable. Hux ignored it, brushing it off that Ren was just embarrassed. Hux had never really given the daddy-kink world much thought, didn’t have much interest in it, but he did have interest in how blown apart Ren had seemed when he said it. He was so completely lost in his pleasure that he couldn’t even hide his darkest embarrassment. Hux liked it, and he’d like it to happen again. He filed that thought away for future use, and returned his mind to work.

The next day, Hux didn’t see Ren anywhere on the bridge, and didn’t receive any reports of broken equipment. That evening, he went to retire in Ren’s quarters instead of his own, generally hopeful for a good time in addition to a night sleeping next to someone. He always slept better pressed up against Kylo. He liked to think it was just because he stayed warmer than he did when he slept alone.

He keyed into the room and calmly called out for his lover, wondering if he was even here. He folded his coat over itself on the back of a chair and placed his cap nearby. He walked to the bedroom where Kylo was sitting on the bed, slouched over with his back to the door. Ren glanced back when Hux walked through the door and gave a tired, “Hey.”

“Hi. Where’ve you been all day?” Hux takes off his boots and stands them toe-in against the wall, then gathers Ren’s boots from the middle of the floor and sets them next to his. He slides across the bed, to sit behind the dark haired man with his legs spread around Ren’s hips and thighs. He leaned up and, pushing Ren’s crazy hair aside and pulling down the high collar of his undershirt, began putting small, soft kisses on the purplish mark his teeth had left the day before.

“Supreme Leader had me all day, training.” Hux hummed a response as his kisses became open mouthed, sucking slightly at the tender flesh. Ren echoed his hum and stretched his neck out, his breath catching a bit in his throat at the sweet sensation.

“Got any energy left in you?” Hux knew Snoke had the habit of wearing Ren thin, but he also knew how much Ren liked to have Hux touch away the experience of being with that crazy bastard all day, though Ren wouldn’t allow himself to consider that as true.

A lazy smile tentatively formed on Ren's lips. “Mm. Maybe a bit.” Hux bit down on the spot he’d been working so fervently on and Kylo gasped and gritted his teeth.

“Good.” Hux slid back and got off the bed, and standing in front of Ren shed his shirt. He began working Ren’s clothes off while he kissed a compliant mouth. Hux got all of Ren’s top layers off, revealing beautifully white abdominals, however they were spotted with a handful of new bruises he didn’t remember putting there.

_Fucking Snoke and his fucking training, fucking bruising my Ren, only I get to bruise him, the fucking bastard_

He pushed Ren to lay back and licked across the lines of muscles and sucked on the newly formed bruises, worsening them, claiming them as his artwork, his bruises, not fucking Snoke’s. Ren was starting to lose control of his breathing, groaning at the wonderful pain Hux was causing. Hux got on his knees in front of Kylo, undid the belt and pulled the man’s pants and under garments down, giving the same treatment to another bruise on Ren’s hip and one on his muscled thigh. Without warning, he moves to Ren’s cock, licking from balls to tip, and swirling around the head before swallowing him down, bobbing up and down absurdly slow. Kylo leaned up on his forearms to watch Hux between his legs, admiring the skilled mouth he had. Hux released his cock with an overly accentuated pop, before lapping several long streaks along Kylo’s endless length. One of these days, Hux wanted to bottom for Kylo, so he could have that amazing length inside him. The thought of this made him moan on Ren’s cock head, making Kylo buck his hips into Hux’s mouth. Hux secretly loved how impatient Ren got when it had to do with fucking. He felt that his patience balanced the two of them well, and he also liked to feel Ren’s urgency for him, his need for him.

“Hux, I want you inside me; I’m not going to last if you keep teasing me like that. I’m too tired to go more than once tonight.”

Hux replied with an “mmph” around Kylo’s cock before pulling off again.

“Move to the middle of the bed, please.” Kylo kicked his pants from his ankles and now completely bare, did as he was told. As he shifted to the middle of the bed, Hux took off his belt and slid his pants and under garments off too, releasing his already hard cock, allowing himself to gently stroke it once and twice with dark eyes watching his every languid motion with heat and hunger.

“Are you sore from yesterday?” Hux asked, as he grabbed Ren’s lubrication from his side drawer.

“Honestly, yeah a little. You were rough on me yesterday, you bastard.” Hux crawled on the bed to hover over Ren, placing heated kisses on his mouth and jaw.

“You know you loved it, you twit. I’ll be gentler tonight though. I don’t want that perfect ass of yours to ruin.”

“So kind of you to consider- _shit_ , Hux.” He cut off what could have turned into a well-meaning argument by sucking Ren’s nipple into his mouth and biting at it. He released it and spread his lover’s legs, pulling his ass towards him. He lubed up his fingers, and slowly pressed one in, twisting and massaging his inside walls, before inserting another and scissoring them. Kylo pressed himself down on those beautiful fingers, trying to get more of them inside.

“Fuck, okay, I’m good, I want you now. I don’t need the third, I just want you.”

“Patience, Ren. Like I said, I’m going easy on you tonight. We’re going to go slowly, and I’m going to make you beg for it.” Ren groaned loudly, and covered his face with both hands, before sliding them upwards into his hair. Hux added more lube and slowly worked a third finger in his needy lover. He leaned down and gently bit Kylo’s inner thigh, rocking his fingers into his lover. When he felt like Ren was sufficiently opened, he slipped his fingers out, covered his cock liberally with lubrication, and lined up with his entrance. “Ready?”

“You know the fucking answer to that.”

“Oh, don’t be that way, Ren; you’ll just prolong your waiting.”

“Fuck you, Hux. Yes, I’m ready, just get in me already.” Hux leaned down to Kylo’s neck and began sucking a new bruise near his collarbone, eliciting a moan from him. He licked up to his ear and whispered, “Ask me nicely.” Ren groaned and bucked his hips a little, frustration apparent. “Hux, don’t do this to me.” Hux bit down on Kylo’s neck this time hard enough to just barely break skin, and Kylo yelled out in pain.

“Shit, Hux! Just fuck me already! Please.”

“What was that, Ren?”

“ _Please_ fuck me, Hux.”

“Gladly.” Hux was losing patience almost as fast as Ren was, and so sunk into his lover quickly, hardly pausing before setting an even pace, not too rough, truly not wanting to actually hurt Kylo. It was just enough to bring both of them to the sweaty, panting stage of sex, without pushing them over into carnal fucking. This apparently is what Kylo was seeking at this point however, as he began bucking up against Hux whenever he thrust into him, desperately trying to deepen the sensation. As much as Hux loved that feeling, Hux’s hand moved to still Kylo’s hips, wanting to push him further into his desire. He wanted him to lose his filter again, wanted him to start babbling dark secrets again, but this time he wanted to force it out of him through slow torture. Hux slowed his pace, and pulled out much to the knight’s dismay.

“Hux, damn it, why are you doing this to me?”

“’Cause you’re so pretty when you beg. Turn over, hands and knees.”

“Fine.”

“Excuse me? What was that?” Kylo rolled his eyes, trying not to be so damn turned on by begin told what to do. He decided to not give in quickly, preferring as usual to put up a fight.

“I said, _fine_.” Hux, grabbed his wrists and pulled the huge man over to him. In one more swift motion, Kylo was across Hux’s knees, one wrist pinned behind his back, revealing yet another bruise from Snoke on his upper ass. This only fueled Hux’s frustration. Kylo was breathing raggedly, now understanding the determined mood Hux was in and quite excited about it. He was rock hard against Hux’s thigh. Hux rubbed his hand on Ren’s ass, massaging the muscled flesh, before slapping it hard and fast. Kylo growled at Hux, and he snapped his hand down again three times in quick succession. Ren moaned now and rutted against Hux, feeling his partner hard against him as well. Hux slapped his upper thigh, right where it meets his buttock to stop him from rutting, and spoke slowly, desperately trying to hold his voice steady and hide the need that was literally dripping from his cock head.

“Now, Kylo.” Ren grunted at his name being used, and Hux slapped his ass again to shut him up before continuing. “What should have been your response when I told you to do something?” Ren’s voice was ragged, full of desire, and a little quieter than normal, “Yes, General.”

“Oh, what a good boy. A firm hand really can make all the difference, can it not?” Ren nodded his head, the arm he had supporting a good amount of his weight beginning to tremble. “However, I’d like for you to call me something else tonight. And if you don’t, I can promise you won’t be cumming with my help tonight. Do you understand?” Ren nodded again, this time more cautiously, not able to glare at Hux due to his current position. “I think you might even know what it is I want too.” The knight stilled, an understanding dawning on him.

“Hux, please don’t.” Hux pulled Ren up and directed the trembling man to straddle his lap, their cocks now touching in a way that made them both gasp a little. Hux spoke gently now, wanting this to actually go well.

“Ren, I know this is something you want, and I want to give you what you want. You don’t have to be ashamed of anything with me, understood? Not like this anyway, not within these walls.” Ren couldn’t help himself but lean his forehead onto Hux’s and close his eyes for a moment, unable to speak and unable to focus into Hux’s thoughts. He pressed a soft kiss onto Hux’s mouth. “Okay?”

Ren replied quietly, “Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Hux smirked a bit, and Kylo bit his bottom lip.

“Okay… Daddy.” Hux couldn’t restrain himself any longer, throwing his gentleness out the goddamn window. He attacked Kylo’s mouth kissing and sucking and biting roughly, Kylo’s hands locking behind Hux’s neck and in his short hair. He instructed Ren with his hands to lean up on his knees, lined up with his entrance, and slid him down on his still wet cock. They grunted and moaned in each other’s mouths, until Kylo threw his head back, arching his back, and began to lift himself up and down on Hux’s length. Hux helped support his weight, guiding him by the hips, amazed at this sight, a sight he had never seen before. He had dreamed of taking Kylo like this, but until now that’s all it had been, a dream.He couldn't help but comment on the way Ren looked.

“So fucking beautiful.” Kylo groaned deep in his throat and pushed himself down harder. “Do you know that, Kylo? Do you know you’re beautiful?” Ren leaned his head forward now, looking at Hux with a blown expression crossing his face. It occurred to Hux that maybe he didn’t realize he was beautiful. How did a man so gorgeous, so appetizing, and so in touch with his desire, not realize his own beauty? “You don’t, do you?” Hux could have sworn he saw a tear in his partners eyes before he shut them quickly, still bouncing on his cock.

“Ren, look at me.” He moved one hand from Kylo’s hip to his face cupping it, before speaking again. “Look at me, Kylo.” He finally opened his eyes and a tear did indeed roll down his cheek.

“Kylo Ren, you are beautiful and I only desire you.” Kylo let out a little sound that sounded like a choked sob, coming out as a huff. Hux pulled his face down to meet his, and kissed him tenderly for a moment, before bucking his hips up into him, Kylo letting out a small cry of pleasure. Hux knew that if he was that sensitive, he was close, but Kylo seemed to be struggling a little in this position, his bouncing becoming more uneven and resembling rutting more and more.

“Do you want help, Ky? Do you want to cum?” Kylo nodded into Hux’s neck, weak and thighs trembling. “What do you say, Ky? Use your words, baby.”

“Yes,” his voice trembling over the next words, “daddy, yes I want to cum. Please make me cum.”

Hux growled deep in his chest, liking this much more than he thought he would, and mustering all the strength he had left, picked the larger man up while staying deep inside of him, and threw them both down on the bed. He picked up his pace, fucking into Kylo deeply, barely pulling out each time, just going deeper and deeper it felt like. Kylo was shouting profanities already, so close to his climax, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

“Fuck, daddy! Please, I want to cum so badly! Fuck, holy fuck!” Hux was losing all control right as Ren tipped over the edge, his cock erupting between their stomachs, and with a few more thrusts, Hux was cumming deep inside of his lover. His arms collapsed, and he fell onto Ren, pushing a breath from both of their chests. He laid there for a moment, their breathing ragged, before he pushed himself up enough to kiss Kylo as he pulled out. He kissed the bruise on his collarbone before rolling to lay on Ren’s side, almost falling off the narrow bed.

“Fucking hell, Ren.” He looked over at the man, who had already thrown his arm over his face. “Ren?” He rolled over on his side, leaning his head up on his hand, and kissing Ren’s shoulder.

“Why’d you make me do that?” Ren’s voice sounded broken. “Why’d I… Wait, what? Make you do what? I thought you were enjoying that. Why didn’t you safe word if you didn’t like it? I would’ve stopped, Kylo, you know that.” Hux had sat up now, actually filled with worry.

“Hux, I mean.. I was enjoying it, I did enjoy it, it was _really_ fucking good. But, why’d you have to say those things? Why’d you have to make me… fuck, why’d you have to make me fucking cry? Like some sort of fucking weakling, like a fucking fool!” Ren sat up and turned away from Hux, throwing his legs off the bed, and putting his head in his hands. Hux looked on for a moment, before getting up and walking to the bathroom, cleaning himself up, and bringing back a hot, wet rag for Ren. He walked over in front of him, and made him bring his face up, a scowl covering it, even though he kept his eyes shut. Hux used the cloth the clean Ren’s tear stained face, before kissing his forehead, and cleaning the evidence of their sex off his stomach and cock. Ren would never let Hux clean his ass, always retreating to the shower to do it himself, too embarrassed to let Hux be that intimate. Hux tossed the rag back into the bathroom to be dealt with later, and leaned Ren’s face up to his, kissing the lips that were no longer willing to do as told.

“Please look at me.” Ren’s eyes opened slowly and looked utterly shattered.

“Kylo Ren, I meant every word I said. Everything about you not being ashamed, everything about wanting to give you what you want, everything about you being so fucking beautiful, and everything about only wanting you. Kylo, I meant it all.” And Ren let himself cry. Hux laid him down again, kissing from head to toe, and curling up beside him, and letting Ren put his face into his neck.

“This doesn’t mean I’m not going to be mean to you tomorrow though.” Ren snorted a little laugh and muttered into Hux's neck, “I would expect nothing less, General.”


End file.
